Simplify the expression. $ (7p^{7}+2p^{5}-6p^{4}) + (-6p^{5}+3p^{4}+3p ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7p^{7}+2p^{5}-6p^{4} - 6p^{5}+3p^{4}+3p$ Identify like terms. $ {7 p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{2 p^5} - {6 p^4} - \color{#DF0030}{6 p^5} + {3 p^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{3 p} $ Combine like terms. $ { 7 p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ p^5} + { p^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 3 p} $ Add the coefficients. $7p^{7}-4p^{5}-3p^{4}+3p$